Pack Totems
Pack totems are often animal spirits but they can also be elemental forces, conceptual archetypes, mythic gods and goddesses. Most totems listed in an WtA book can be used for pack totems. Those like Danu (Fianna Tribebook Rev) however, that have very selective processes may be withheld. Every Pack Totem provides certain benefits to those Garou who follow it- provided the character has at least 1 dot of the totem background. Because pack totems are built based on the number of totem points the pack has to invest in it, its important for everyone to pre-buy their totem before creation- and totem should be created in advance of the rite of the totem. Players are allowed to pre-spend XP to get that dot (4 xp) during/after the scene if they don't have it or have enough xp saved up. {C}The standard tabletop benefits and bans for some totems are getting mildly adjusted for online play. "Shared" traits are being reduced but given to all pack members permanently. Temporary renown adjustments are being altered to permanent renown. Bans with vague details are being re-worded and consequences for breaking a ban detailed. *List of Totems *List of Charms *List of Core Book Gifts All Totems Can Possess/Teach Categories of Totems The Concordiat divides totems into four categories based on the Incarna's temperament and sense of priority. *Totems of Cunning are chaotic and devoted to their own personal agendas *Totems of Respect value honor, leadership and the strength of the pack, sept, Nation *Totems of War value glory and the destruction of the Concordiat's enemies *Totems of Wisdom value wisdom, lore and spiritualism from the Concordiat Totem Broods Pack totems are avatars of Incarna that might pledge allegiance to the Greater Incarna. For example, totems listed in tribe books are generally members of the brood belonging to the primary tribal totem. There are other totems that are not so directly associated with tribes. Totem Spirit Traits Spirits don't normally have attributes or abilities like physical creatures unless they manifest in the physical world. Instead, thier Rage, Gnosis and Willpower are used to measure actions and Essence is used to measure "health". Spirits have Charms, which operate in similar fashion to Gifts. Players also can spend points on applicable gifts for their totem which the totem can use and teach to pack members. Traits work differently for spirits than other characters. Rage cannot be spent for extra actions. Willpower cannot be spent for extra successes. Totem spirits, however, can gift their pack with temporary dots of rage, willpower, and gnosis - and they can be fed gnosis by pack members. One dot of gnosis spent by a Garou as chiminage will restore 1d10 essence to the pack totem. ((useful house rule used by Damiana in tabletop that seems applicable for online)) Rage Rage equals a spirit's passion and "fire within". It determines damage and the difficulty to hit/harm the spirit. It works like Strength Attribute for most physical actions. Gnosis A spirit's social and mental rolls are governed by Gnosis. This trait covers a spirit's intelligence, awareness, and non-physical "size" in comparison with other spirits. All social and mental based rolls are covered by gnosis. Willpower Willpower provides a spirit with control over force and form. It allows it to take "physical" actions such as attacks and athletic fears. Spirits also use Willpower to resist and soak damage. In general, any action governed by Dexterity or Stamina for a physical creature is governed by Willpower for a spirit. Essence A spirit's starting essence is the sum of its Rage, Gnosis, and Willpower. Essence is lost when a spirit is harmed or bound into a fetish. Essence is spent by spirits in using many charms (and gifts). A spirit that loses all of its essence goes into torpid Slumber. The Rite of Spirit Awakening can rejuvenate a slumbering spirit's Essence. Starting Stats Totem Spirits in Dusk start with dots equal to its background cost to divide into Rage, Gnosis and Willpower. Additional dots can be purchased as part of Pack Totem creation or advancement if a pack invests excess background points into their pack totem beyond the minimum required. go to Pack Totem Creation Pack Totem XP Players can convert 1 PXP (player XP) to each pack totem they have the background for every week. These XP are collected on the totem sheet (person who controls sheet should make note of spending as well as player of the pack member ). Please note this is each -player- not each character. Someone with 3 characters in a pack can still only spend 1 PXP per week to give a totem an XP point. Totem XP Costs Rage: 1x current. Gnosis: 2x current. Willpower: 2x current Essence/Power: 2xp per point. New Abilities (Appropriate to Totem Type/Brood): 3xp New Abilities (Other): 6xp Increasing Abilities: 2x current New Charms: 10xp New Gifts (Appropriate to Totem Type/Brood): 5x Level New Gifts (Other): 8x Level Category:Spirits Category:Werewolf Category:Totem Category:Totems Category:Rules Category:Creation